herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mythra
|enemies = Malos Jin Akhos Mikhail Patroka Amalthus Bana}} Mythra is a Special Legendary Blade and one of the main deuteragonists in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Driver Rex, and his allies. She uses the power of light. She is one of the two forms of the Aegis, and another form that Pyra can assume. After a certain point in the game, Rex can freely switch between them at any time. She was voiced by Shino Shimoji in the Japanese version and Skye Bennett in the English version. History After Malos parted ways with Amalthus, Amalthus searched Alrest for another Driver to awaken the other Aegis. Addam, the Kingdom of Torna, awakened Mythra and became her Driver at Olethro Playhouse. They then traveled through Torna and became allies with Lora, Jin, and Hugo. Mythra battled Malos multiple times during the Aegis War and even piloted Siren against him. Eventually, Addam and Mythra emerged victorious, but the war lead to the deaths of three Titans. Addam and Mythra then agreed to seal away her power; she created her alter-ego and sister Pyra, and Addam sealed her on board a Tornan ship, which he sunk beneath the Cloud Sea. 500 years later, the new organization of Torna brings up the Tornan ship in hopes of capturing Pyra. A salvager Rex ends up becoming the new Driver of the Aegis and promises to take Pyra to Elysium. Pyra, however, abstains from using Mythra's power out of fear of more destruction. After Vandham's death at the hands of Malos and Akhos, Mythra reawakens and uses Siren's power to quickly defeat the two. She then continues to travel with Rex, who can now switch between the two during battle. Appearance Mythra is essentially the same body as Pyra,the only differences being her long-blonde hair with two outer strands on each of her sides pointing upwards, golden eyes, clothing type and color. She wears a tiara with two wings pointing inwards on the sides with an emerald green/black gem, two tiny emerald gem earrings, and a white-green extremely short dress, that reveals a generous amount of cleavage and does very little to cover her panties and buttcheeks, allowing them to easily slide out from underneath with a gust of wind, a slight upward agle, or her simply bending over slightly. Her core crystal, located on her chest, is an emerald green color bearing a striking resemblance to the Conduit, with a missing portion shaped like an X in the middle. The X coming from Rex and her being linked after Pyra shared her life force with Rex and they bonded. The X portion is fused to Rex's chest. Mythra's outfit consists of the colors white, gold, emerald green and black, being primarily white. Mythra has emerald green energy lines along her body that glow in the dark, two of these lines are in the shape of two crosses, located on her chest, differing from the single X located on Pyra's chest. Mythra also has a green emerald gem strapped to her right thigh, white fingered gloves that cover most of her arms with large emerald gems at the end, two belt-like fabrics on the sides of her hips, along with a cape that resembles two scarves connected to her back. Her shoes each have two golden spikes protruding from the front to the sides of her calves. In the Challenge DLC, Mythra gains a skimpy bikini that reveals even more of her buttocks than her current outfit does. Abilities Arts *'Anchor Shot', Topple / HP Potion *'Sword Bash', Back attack ↑ *'Double Spinning Edge', Side attack ↑ *'Rolling Smash', AOE / Aggro down Specials *Lv. 1 - Ray of Punishment - Fire concentrated arrows of light at an *Lv. 2 - Photon Edge - Move at light speed to cut the enemy instantly. *Lv. 3 - Lightning Buster - Slice an enemy multiple times with a blade of light. *Lv. 4 - Sacred Arrow - Rain down arrows of light from above to tear the enemy apart. Blade Arts *Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. *Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. Blade Skills *Foresight - Increases accuracy and evasion rate of team by 30% to 50% at max Affinity. *Lightspeed Flurry - Recharges Art or Special used by 20% to 100% upon landing a critical hit. *Glint - Increases critical hit rate by 5% to 15%. Field Skills *Light Mastery - Lv. 3 *Focus - Lv. 3 *Girls' Talk - Lv. 3 Gallery Trivia * The blue-green core crystal shared by Mythra and Pyra has a similar shape to that of the Lifeholds in Xenoblade Chronicles X and the Zohar in Xenosaga. It resembles a Latin cross, but with shortened side arms. * The USB Deluxe Edition of the Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack is a gold-colored USB stick shaped like an Aegis's core crystal, inscribed with the ancient Greek word πνεῦμα (pneuma). Navigation Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Revived Category:Female Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:In Love Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heroes